robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Smooth Moves
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh." That is about the tenth time that Wheeljack has reminded Torque of the need to keep quiet as they sneak into the super secretive government research facility that he works at. Why? To steal schematics? To sabotage the place? Naaaaah. It's so he can replicate his security badge, but for her, to get her clearance as well. In his defense, no one told him he *couldn't* do this, and besides, he's just picking the staff that he wishes. There's no one else he'd rather experiment with than Torque. So late, after most bots have signed off and gone home, he's sneaking her in and headed straight to his office where he's built an ID card cloner. "So," he peers around for anyone that might notice, "How was yer day?" You know, before all of this potentially insanely illegal stuff he's dragged you into, Torque. Torque can only smirk and shake her head at the mech's repeated reminder to be silent. If anything, Wheeljack is being the loudest one here with all the shushing. But she stays quiet either way and follows alongside the mad scientist as he leads her to his office, raising a brow alongside a small smile when eyeing the card cloning machine. "Pretty good. Same as always, I'd say. I'm questioning this whole.. sneaking me in thing, though. Y'don't think someone'll notice and get us both in trouble?" She looks to him now, head tilting slightly as if weighing the pros and cons of this in her mind. "Hey 'Jack." The moment the doors to Wheeljack's office are opened, that voice can be heard. It is a voice that's so smooth and so silky that it might as well be made of patron energex. Seated at what probably passes for a desk in this dangerous location is none other than the Autobot's most stylish investigator: Jazz. He's leaned back in a chair, arms crossed over his chest and his feet are kicked up onto the desk. To his credit, he hasn't actually disturbed anything in the office, either out of fear of setting off booby traps or he's just that good at infiltration. Either way, though, he's pretty sure that there's a chance that he's gotten the drop on Wheeljack and his companion. Jazz keeps a smile on his face even as he immediately goes into a line of questioning, "What 'cha doin', Jack?" Jazz's browridge raises just slightly as he tilts his head, as if his visor is scanning Wheeljack for signs of lying. It is. That visor doubles as a statistical data HUD unit. "Nothin' you ain't supposed to be doin', I hope." "Well, if they notice... so what? Yer my guest. 'Sides, I wantcha' to share in everythin' else so ... why not this too? If they're gonna' have me make weapons then I need more hands to help get that done, and there ain't anybot I trust more. 'Sides, we both know how you... ah, 'motivate' me." The whole Starscream ordeal proved that. "So if anythin', they'll thank me for it. I just... didn't think to ask 'fore doin' it." So see, really, he's doing a favor by keeping it on the downlow. WHICH IS ABOUT WHEN HE JUMPS OUT OF HIS CHASSIS! "Primus, who..." The bot at his desk is not one he's familiar with, at least, he doesn't think so. He should have known Prowl but frankly, Jack could care less about anything on the military end of this business arrangement. "I'm doin' everything' I *should* be," he smiles because he BELIEVES that, especially when it comes to Torque. He quickly clones his ID badge to hand her one for herself, least there be any questions about her being here. "There somethin' we can help you with?" 'Motivate'. Oh how many ways that word could swing. Thankfully everyone's mind is on its best behavior tonight, so Torque blushes more for the fact of being complimented. "Heh, well if somethin' goes wrong, don't worry, I've got your back." And that's when Jazz reveals himself, making Torque stiffen up in surprise with antennas shooting straight up and optics widening. "Er!" Oh frag, they've been found out! Run! ...But wait, that mech looks familiar. "..Officer Jazz?" Slowly easing up from her surprise, the medic looks more confused now than anything. And a bit curious. "What're you doin' here..?" Glancing to Wheeljack while taking her new badge, she smirks a little and motions to the cop bot. "This is the officer that questioned me after that whole fiasco at the Forge went down. Helped make 'em see I wasn't a part of it." "It's jus' Jazz. Officer Jazz makes me sound too official. I don't really like official." Jazz swings his feet down and is flipping up and over the desk with too much smoothness for it to actually be legal. No, seriously, Jazz just committed a crime by one handstanding over an entire desk and landing on the other side without so much as a waver in his body's balance. Too good. "Wheeljack." Jazz gives a nod towards the 'Bot that doesn't know him yet. "Torque." Jazz's smile returns as he nods to her, greeting her with just a smidge more warmth than he greeted the Wheeljack. Just as quickly as he greets them both, he's moving again, this time off in the direction of that ID Cloner. But he doesn't touch it. "That's real chill of you to hook that up, Wheeljack. Seriously." Jazz turns and leans back against the nearest solid thing, crossing his feet at the ankles and flicking his wrist. "But I think she'd much rather have one that's truly her own." And that wrist flicking was for a reason because there's a full on, fresh as a daisy, shimmering, pimptastic red: Autobot Badge held right between his fingers. Surprise? Wait, how did he know she was--- damn. He's good. Doesn't like to be official? Wheeljack loves this bot already! "Oh, well, pleased to meet ya' Jazz! It was a good thing ya' did for Torque. No, great. A great thing," he beams as he looks from her to him to her to him again. He very much remembers what it was that the Forge did to her and so her recovery from that means a lot. Now he has a bot to put a face to for that. "I'm bettin' she... whoah, look at that! What he has for ya', Torque!" He even points right at it in case she's missed it. Wheeljack is very much impressed with this bot who clearly has got it together! Whatever 'it'l is, because it's something that Wheeljack has never had. Damn, that was a smooth move. Seriously, this mech might end up blowing them both over with his coolness! "Yeah, he was a huge help. But.. that still doesn't explain why you'd be here--" Torque looks back to Jazz and stops short, amber optics fixing instantly on the gleam of red in his hand. "Is that... really for me?" She's almost transfixed by it, tentatively stepping forward and gingerly taking it in her hand. "So does this mean it's official? I'm an Autobot now?" Oh how her optics almost sparkle at the thought! Already she beaming, looking excitedly between the two mechs. "This is so awesome! Jazz, thank you!" Jazz will quickly find himself being caught up in a bear hug, Torque lifting him off the ground and squeezing tight. "I can finally help the cause as much as possible now!" Jazz should be used to Femmes being all over him but even he's caught a little off-guard by Torque's antics. He gets swept up in her arms and the swinging is handled with as much smoothness as he can possibly muster up, being Femmehandled so. It's okay, he kind of likes it. Okay, he really likes it. Don't judge. "You were helpin' it jus' by bein' you." Jazz makes sure to drop some motivational knowledge on Torque as he squeezes himself out of her arms and back down to the floor where he can continue to be as suave as he has been since he's arrived. "Don't think you gotta' have one of these..." Jazz taps a finger against Torque's Autotbot badge. "... to make a difference. It's what's in your spark that counts. I've seen what's in yours, Torque an' the Autobots is lucky to have you." With those words left to hang in the open, Jazz spins to turn his attention back to Wheeljack. "An' as for you, my scientific genius colleague, we're gonna' be best friends." Jazz moves to throw an arm around Wheeljack and points off into the nothingness of the open air in this office. "Don't believe me? Just watch." Upon saying that, a holoimage appears in the middle of the office. It's a Wish List of highly experimental and technological gadgetry and upgrades that Jazz has made. And it scrolls and scrolls. Someone with Wheeljack's background would probably geek out over this list of theoretical applied sciences. Which is also what Jazz is counting on. Wheeljack smiles. Not so much for himself, though he is indeed happy, but for Torque. He knows how much this means to her, and how much she has wanted it. It's validation, to all of that desire and passion to help. It's a badge of encouragement to step into that ring, any ring, and fight the good fight. Jazz realizes all of that, right? Because that was a pretty slick move that he just pulled there. Wheeljack isn't sure how Jazz knew Torque would be here to give that too, which makes it all the more impressive. "Sure looks like it! face is all red and everythin'.. kinda' like Jazz's is "bout to be, since yer likely cuttin' off the proper flow of oil with that squeeze there,"; he chuckles, certain Jazz will be let go before Torque does him any lasting harm. "Guess that means ya' can come up here any time ya' want, even boss me 'round! Tell me to make ya' whatever ya' want," Wheeljack chuckles again. Listening to Jazz almost makes him want to sign up! Almost. The arm around the shoulder? Nice touch, nice touch... but the appearance of that list, well. Wheeljack worms out from under that arm to approach it and eye it with fascination. "Yes, yes we are," he laughs with certainty. "Quantum slicin' array, thermal trackers, all doable... what's this 'bout a magnetic grappler?" Jack doesn't wait for an answer before diving back into looking at the list. Torque does indeed blush some when Wheeljack points out that she may very well sever poor Jazz in half, the femme clearing her vocals and releasing him. "Right right, sorry about that, heh. Guess I got a little too excited.." She rubs the back of her helm and smiles up to the cop bot, feeling a little bashful at the praise and encouragement. "Thanks, Jazz. ..This does mean a lot, I really appreciate it." Turning to Wheeljack, she chuckles softly and waggles the badge at him. "You'd likely make whatever I wanted anyway, even without me wearin' this badge." She teases, though perks at the list Jazz produces. "..Whoa, some of that stuff looks awesome.." And looks like she'll be helping make some of them. "Heh, us three? We're gonna seriously be kicking aft soon, I can just feel it." She grins and steps up between the two mechs, hooking arms around both their necks to give a double hug while beaming. Suddenly the thought of the coming war don't seem so bleak with mechs like Wheeljack and Jazz around.